Una Conversación Privada
by Chrushbut
Summary: Esa parecía ser una mañana tranquila, los chicos jamás se habrían imaginado que escuchar a hurtadillas una muy animada conversación de sus Kwamis les revelaría más allá del hecho de que Chat Noir y Ladybug asisten a la misma escuela.


**UNA CONVERSACIÓN PRIVADA**

Cuando los héroes de París se levantaron aquella mañana, creyeron que sería tranquila y sin inconvenientes. Apenas estaban sobrellevando los problemas provocados por la última persona akumatizada, que incluso a Marinette aún le costaba mirar a los ojos a Adrien, a pesar de quedar en buenos términos con él.

Pronto los chicos entraron a clases, las cuales transcurrieron con normalidad, aunque un poco aburridas para dos pequeños Kwamis. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban dormidos mientras sus portadores estudiaban. Sin embargo, luego de conocer la identidad del otro, ambos Kwamis se escabullían de sus escondites para encontrarse en lo alto del edificio y así poder pasar unos minutos juntos.

Hasta ese momento ninguno de sus portadores se percataba de su ausencia, pero aquel día fue la excepción. Cuando Marinette abrió su bolso para echarle un vistazo a Tikki, noto que la pequeña criatura no estaba con ella, así que rápidamente miro alrededor. Sin embargo, no hubo señales de vida.

Preocupada y nerviosa, Marinette salió del salón de clases, no sin antes pedir permiso para ir al sanitario. Ella busco en los pasillos de la escuela, en los casilleros, en los baños, en la cancha, en los vestidores e incluso en la oficina del Director, miro por todos lados, pero la Kwami no estaba en ninguno sitio, sólo faltaba revisar el tejado.

Para Adrien, no era un secreto que Plagg odiara ir a la escuela con él, siempre le recriminaba el hecho de preferir ir al Colegio Françoise Dupont que estudiar en casa. Sin embargo, últimamente el pequeño Kwami no se quejaba de levantarse temprano y acompañarlo, aunque claro, siempre pedía a cambio su camembert.

En el tiempo que Adrien siguió con la mirada a Marinette, quien salía a toda prisa del salón de clases, él presintió que algo andaba mal. Rápidamente hecho un vistazo bajo su camisa y entonces pudo ver la falta de la presencia de su amigo.

Sin saber exactamente dónde se metió, Adrien se levantó de su asiento pidiendo permiso a la profesora de ir a la enfermería, fingiendo sentirse mal. En el momento que salió por la puerta, corrió por toda la escuela en búsqueda de Plagg, pero éste no apareció y el último lugar que le faltaba examinar era el tejado.

-Deja de reírte Plagg. – dijo la pequeña Kwami roja fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Admítelo es gracioso. En todos estos años nunca nos habían tocado portadores tan tontos. – comento la criatura junto a Tikki.

-No son tontos. – le regaño la rojilla. – Sólo son despistados.

-Querrás decir, ciegos. Oh vamos: "Tú tampoco te pareces en nada a Ladybug, eres más divertida". Por favor, sigue siendo la misma chica.

-Marinette no se queda atrás, está tan obsesionada con Adrien, que el otro día ni si quiera noto que actuó como Chat Noir frente a ella.

-Bueno, eso es culpa del chico. Cuando es Chat Noir deja salir su lado divertido.

-¿Y qué pasa con la coquetería excesiva?

-Debes comprenderlo. Adrien nunca ha tenido novia, ni si quiera tenía amigos antes de venir a la escuela. La única con la que hablaba era la odiosa de Chloe Burgués, por lo que no tiene ni idea de cómo acercarse a una mujer.

-Eso explica mucho.

-Eh, pero tú chica no se queda atrás. ¿Cómo espera que Adrien se fije en ella, si ni siquiera puede formular una oración completa?

-Bueno, eso es porque Marinette está enamorada y se pone muy nerviosa cuando está cerca de Adrien. – defendió la Kwami a su portadora.

-Pero no le pasa lo mismo cuando está con Chat Noir.

-Porque no sabe que Chat Noir y Adrien son la misma persona.

-¿Y todavía me dices que no es gracioso? – cuestiono el Kwami negro volviendo a reír estrepitosamente. – Ladybug le paro los pies a Chat Noir por Adrien. – se burló Plagg, a lo que Tikki no pudo evitar soltar una risa de complicidad.

-Marinette no tiene la culpa, todo sería más fácil si Adrien dejará de enfocarse sólo en Ladybug y le prestará atención a la maravillosa chica que se sienta detrás de él.

-El chico se volaría la cabeza de saber que todo este tiempo ha tratado como amiga al amor de su vida. – menciono Plagg con un poco de pena por su portador. – Tal vez deberíamos ayudarlos un poco.

-No Plagg, es contra las reglas. – se apresuró a decir Tikki. – Ellos tienen que descubrirlo por sí mismos.

-¿Cómo esperas que lo hagan? Te recuerdo que hace unas semanas acaban de convencerse de que ninguno de ellos son Chat Noir y Ladybug.

-Tienes razón Plagg, nuestros portadores son ciegos.

-Ciegos y tontos. – dictamino Plagg aún con una sonrisa burlona sobre su boca.

Lo que nunca imaginaron los Kwamis es que muy cerca de ellos, se encontraban sus portadores escuchando a hurtadillas toda su conversación privada, una que habrían preferido evitar, si hubieran sabido de lo que hablaban. Ahora las consecuencias de sus actos se veían reflejadas en sus rostros pasmados por las grandes revelaciones.

Adrien fue el primero en salir del shock, por lo que se apresuró a bajar del tejado antes de que los Kwamis le vieran y pudieran complicarse más las cosas. Camino por los pasillos de la escuela sin saber exactamente qué hacer, sobre todo en el momento que viera a Marinette, ¿le diría la verdad? ¿La besaría? ¿Se le declararía? ¿Se alejaría de ella? ¿La rechazaría?

Por otra parte Marinette quiso gritar, aunque no sabía sí de ¿alegría? ¿Enojo? ¿Frustración? ¿Decepción? ¿Gusto? ¿Cómo se supone reaccione después de conocer la identidad de Chat Noir? Sobre todo después de rechazarle, a Adrien. Sus pensamientos la atormentaron mientras caminaba de regreso al salón de clases, pero se detuvo al recordar a Adrien sentado en la primera fila. ¿Qué haría cuando le viera?

Sin percatarse del rumbo que tomaban, ambos chicos aún distraídos y con temor de encontrarse con el otro, se golpearon contra el destino. El impacto le dolió más a la chica de las coletas que cayó de espaldas al suelo, mientras que el chico siendo cortés y sin identificar del todo a la chica estiro su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando ambos voltearon a verse, se quedaron congelados con las manos estiradas pero sin llegar a tocarse.

-Marinette.

-Adrien.

Dijeron sus nombres con cuidado, esperando que aquello fuese sólo un sueño y pronto despertaran, pero no fue así. Sus ojos se encontraron con el mar de emociones que eran cada uno, mientras unían sus manos en el aíre, fue en ese momento que Adrien ayudo a Marinette a levantarse, quedando frente a frente, con sus manos entrelazadas entre ambos, mientras un cosquilleo les recorría por completo.

¿Cómo debían actuar? Se preguntaban los chicos en un silencio que aguardaba pacientemente a ser despojado por sus voces. Definitivamente, aquella mañana no fue como ellos esperaban, jamás habrían imaginado que escuchar una conversación privada pudiera contener tanta información, pero lo que nadie pudo prever fue la risa descontrolada de dos chicos enamorados el uno del otro.

...

* * *

 _Hola a todos!_

 _Este es mi tercer fic en el fandom de Miraculous, espero les guste. Es una pequeña conversación que está en mi mente desde que los Kwamis se enteraron de las identidades de cada uno._

 _Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, bonito día a todos :)_


End file.
